


Red

by ito



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, I'm so sorry, Knifeplay, M/M, Voluntary Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/pseuds/ito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It hurts,” Chanyeol said. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red from crying. He looked so amazingly pitiful. Kyungsoo wanted to eat him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read the tags. This fic is pretty tame in the way of cannibalism, but it's still kind of nasty if it's not your thing. I want to stress that everything that happens in this fic is 100% consensual.  
> This was written for my friend, who was talking about a severe lack in cannibal!Kyungsoo. I agree wholeheartedly. Here you go, Bruno. I hope it's as good for you as it was for me.  
> Also, um, I apologize in advance for the ending.

Kyungsoo ran his hand over the soft expanse of skin on Chanyeol’s stomach and chest. His eyes were heavy-lidded as his fingertips memorized the planes and hills and valleys, tracing his ribs and breastbone.

Below Kungsoo, hips pinned between his thighs and hands and ankles tied to the posts of the bed, Chanyeol’s heart was thrumming a million beats a minute. Kyungsoo could feel the vibrations.

“Are you nervous?” He whispered.

Chanyeol swallowed heavily, and croaked, “No, I want this.”

Kyungsoo smiled and leaned over to press their lips together. Chanyeol’s gasped open and Kyungsoo pushed further, his tongue darting in hot and wet to run over Chanyeol’s teeth. Chanyeol moaned against Kyungsoo’s mouth. He was always noisy. Kyungsoo wondered if this time his screams would sound different.

Chanyeol strained against his bindings, maybe to try and touch Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiled and shifted, curling his body a around Chanyeol’s and resting his head on his chest. He could hear Chanyeol’s heart clearly now, drumming a beat that he didn’t recognize. Kyungsoo laid a kiss in the center of Chanyeol’s chest, and sat up and reached to the bedside table.

Drawing back, he tried to hold the knife in the least threatening way possible. Still, the way it glinted in his hand caused Chanyeol to tense up, his eyes dilating and his chest heaving.

“This won’t be so bad,” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol nodded, even though neither of them knew whom he was talking to. Kyungsoo reassumed his earlier position, straddling Chanyeol’s hips.

The knife glinted again as Kyungsoo gently touched it to the center of Chanyeol’s chest.

A deep breath in, a quick breath out, and the first mark was made.

Chanyeol let out a low groan, and oh, Kyungsoo could feel his groin shifting beneath him. He watched, hungrily, as the thin line quickly filled with red. Kyungsoo had been too timid in making the first mark. It was shallow and thin, the blood from it beading at the end but not running off.

Chanyeol’s chest was heaving now, but he was smiling. Between breaths, he said, “you have, to go, deeper…”

Kyungsoo grinned back at him and drew the blade over the same spot, this time adding more pressure. Chanyeol keened beneath him, his spine arching. The blood dripped bright and crimson, dribbling down his chest and over the side of his ribcage, pooling on the sheets. Chanyeol’s breaths were tinged with his voice, every inhale a gasp, every exhale a moan. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol’s erection prominently now.

Smiling widely, Kyungsoo drew another line horizontally across Chanyeol’s chest. The blade caught more meat this time, and Chanyeol yelled, straining against his bonds. The blood was gushing from this wound, painting his chest a pretty red.

“Do you want to stop?” Kyungsoo said.

“No,” Chanyeol gasped. “Keep going, please.”

Kyungsoo nodded, but instead of leaving another mark, he leaned forward and drew a long, wet lick from Chanyeol’s sternum to his chin. Chanyeol groaned loudly. His blood was salty and rich. Kyungsoo shuddered and leaned back, grinding down onto Chanyeol’s crotch. Chanyeol let out a broken moan.

“God, Kyungsoo, more, more…”

Kyungsoo licked at the blood again, murmuring something like “yes I’ll give you more don’t worry baby I’ll give you more I’ll give you everything.”

He drew the tip of the blade down along the left side of Chanyeol’s ribs. Chanyeol was sobbing at this point. Kyungsoo made a similar mark at the other side, and then gently kissed both.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whined.

“What is it, Chanyeol?”

“It hurts,” Chanyeol said. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were red from crying. He looked so amazingly pitiful. Kyungsoo wanted to eat him alive.

“I know, I know it hurts…” Kyungsoo could feel his mind failing him. The air in the room was hot and it smelled like copper. He had the vague sense of a shift in reality, as if he was dreaming.

“It hurts, it feels amazing,” Chanyeol was saying, and Kyungsoo was saying I know, I know, as he dug his fingertips into to cuts and dragged them out, painting Chanyeol with more blood. Chanyeol’s head fell back with a high whine. “It feels so good, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, balancing himself with his sticky red hands pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. “I know, I know,” he mumbled, and he leaned in all the way, fixed a bit of Chanyeol’s skin between his teeth, and pulled.

Chanyeol screamed, and at first Kyungsoo thought that he had finally gone too far, but he could feel Chanyeol’s hips bucking up underneath him, and Chanyeol’s voice soon faded to ragged breaths as he said “yes please more.”

Kyungsoo obliged, shifting back and tearing the chunk of flesh from its home. It was warm and soft and salty in his mouth. It made him want to vomit. He thought of the cyclops Polyphemus, who vomited an ocean of wine and blood and flesh. Kyungsoo didn’t vomit. Instead, he reached to Chanyeol’s face and made him watch as he chewed and swallowed. Chanyeol moaned and bucked his hips up again.

Now there was a large and open gash on his chest, glistening with vibrant scarlet. Kyungsoo dragged his fingers through it and leaned back onto Chanyeol’s erection.  
“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sobbed. “Kyungsoo, I want you. I want…”

“I know…”

“Kyungsoo, I want you to kill me.”

Kyungsoo felt like he was about to pass out. He licked his lips. “I want to kill you, Chanyeol.”

“Do you want to eat me?”

“Yes, yes I do, I want to eat you—” Kyungsoo leaned over and began to lick at the gash in Chanyeol’s chest. He could feel Chanyeol squirming underneath him. “I want to eat you whole,” Kyungsoo murmured into the torn flesh. “You taste amazing, Chanyeol. You taste so amazing…”

Chanyeol cried out and thrust upward, climaxing as Kyungsoo took another bite. This one did not tear as easily, and Kyungsoo had to angle his head to finish it properly. He sat back, chewing slowly, as Chanyeol came down from his orgasm beneath him. Chanyeol looked like he was going to faint. Kyungsoo felt similarly.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked. His throat was dry.

Chanyeol turned and looked at the camera like he was in The Office. “Someone call the doctor,” he said.


End file.
